The proliferation of data networks and mobile devices provides users with instantaneous access to text, audio or video content via various electronic devices such as laptops, tablet computers, smartphones or wearable computers. As a result, users now suffer from content overload so that they do not have time to review all the content provided to them. Various solutions have been explored in order to address users' content fatigue. Content personalization is one example where only content tailored to a user's preferences is provided to the user. Another solution is content summarization wherein a longer content item can be condensed such that the users are able to consume such content within the limited time they have at their disposal.